Icebreaker Wedding
by Cheesy Corn Chowder
Summary: After a year or two of dating, Wreck-It Ralph and Elsa are finally getting married. But it's not an easy process, being engaged. They have many obstacles to overcome, plans to set up, and a prince who is plotting against both of them.
1. Chapter 1

During the winter season, Mr. Litwak would shorten the hours of operation at the arcade. He'd done so every year since opening, just to make sure the kids got home before it got too dark out. Though this wasn't much of a problem anymore, Mr. Litwak always kept this tradition. He'd become used to it, and so did the characters in the games. They relished these longer hours to leave their games and socialize.

One evening in January, Tapper, the owner of the local virtual tavern, looked about his establishment. Normally, he'd see the mighty Wreck-It Ralph walk in at some point, sit down, and order himself a tall mug of root beer. But he was nowhere to be seen. The bartender began to worry for him.

Instead of the red-clad wrecker, Fix-It Felix Jr. walked into the bar. Tapper was surprised to see him without or instead of Ralph. "Hey, Felix," he greeted.

"Well, hello, Tapper," Felix cheerfully replied, "How are you this fine evening?"

"Can't complain." Tapper poured Felix a glass. "So where's the one-man wrecking crew? He's normally here by now."

Felix took a sip. "Ralph's gone over to the _Frozen_ game for a date with Queen Elsa. He was really excited about tonight, though I can't, for the life of me, figure out why." He took another sip.

Indeed, Ralph and Elsa were having a date in her home game. At that particular moment, the two were in a rowboat with Ralph manning the oars. "Did I ever tell you about the time Sonic and I raced boats in the middle of a war zone in the ocean?" Ralph asked.

"That sounds familiar…" Elsa replied, "Wasn't your boat the one that turned into a helicopter and a truck?"

"Yes, it was." Ralph grunted as he rowed the boat. "I kinda wish this boat had a motor like that one did."

Elsa smirked at this comment. "Are you saying you're not strong enough to row us?"

"What? I never said that! I'm strong! I can row both of us!" Ralph went on to prove this, by rowing the boat as fast as he could. Elsa realized the mistake she made and clenched onto the sides of the boat.

"Ralph!" she yelled, "Okay! I take it back; you're strong enough! Please stop!" He obeyed and slowed down the boat.

"Sorry, Elsa. I'm still trying to control my temper." He let out a sigh of exhaustion. "Still, that was a good workout, I suppose."

"At least it was good for something. Let's head back to shore." Ralph slowly rowed back to the docks of Arendelle. He lifted his love out of the boat and set her on the pier. The boat began to tip with the uneven weight. "Hang on, Ralph!" Elsa froze a patch of water around the boat to prevent it from tipping any further. "The ice is pretty thick, so you can stand on it." Ralph held onto the pier and stepped out of the boat. As Elsa said, the ice was thick enough to support his weight. He didn't risk the possibility of breaking it, however, and quickly got onto the pier.

The couple began walking around the town. The snow was shining under the light of the full moon, setting a very romantic tone. Ralph and Elsa held each other's hands. They walked by the candle-lit shops, staring at the items displayed in the window. Eventually, they walked to the castle where Elsa and her little sister, Anna, lived. The castle staff greeted the two warmly as they walked through. They walked up to the highest point in the castle and stared out at the landscape.

"Look at it," Elsa said, "The kingdom. _My_ kingdom." They stared out at the snow-covered land as it crawled to the dark blue sea. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Ralph said, "But not as beautiful as you."

Elsa chuckled at Ralph's flirting. "You're really too much, Ralphie." He blushed.

"Elsa," Ralph said, reaching into his back pocket, "I have something I need to say…" Elsa's smile faded. He got something out of the pocket and moved his hand to his front. "I love you dearly and I can think of no better time or place to ask you this." He knelt down, though was still taller than her. He opened his hand. Inside was a small box covered in purple fabric. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle…" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, refracting the moonlight. Elsa covered her mouth in shock. "…will you marry me?" Elsa stared at the ring and then at the man holding it. Ralph's smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"This is just so sudden. I hadn't prepared for you to propose marriage. I just need time to think about it."

"Oh. Okay." Ralph closed the box.

"Yes, Ralph, I will marry you!" She embraced him lovingly.

"Oomph!" Ralph exclaimed, "Didn't take you long to think of your response, did it?"

"Ralph, I love you dearly. I could never bring myself to say no to a marriage between us. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." She kissed him.

Out of the shadows, they heard an excited voice. "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" They looked to the side to see who it was. It was Anna. "I can't believe it; my big sister's getting married!"

"Anna?" Elsa asked, "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, that's not important…"

"Maybe not, but I'm still wondering."

"Well, fine, I've been there since I saw you two walk out onto the balcony. When I saw you two out here, I thought I'd see what you were talking about."

"Eavesdropping is a very bad habit, sister," Elsa reprimanded.

"Sorry. But enough about me. Congratulations on your engagement, sis!" Elsa and Anna hugged.

"Well, if she knows now, there will be no point in hiding the news from anyone else," Ralph commented.

Ralph entered Tapper's, carrying his fiancée in his arms. "May I have your attention, everyone?" Ralph yelled to the digital patrons. "I have something important to say!" Everyone silenced themselves, curious to know what Ralph was going to say. "The beautiful queen Elsa and I are engaged!" Elsa held out her left hand to show off her engagement ring. Many of the customers cheered for the happy couple.

"It warms my heart to see such a happy couple gettin' hitched," Tapper commented, "Drinks all around!"

Felix looked at Ralph. "Over here, big guy!" the repairman yelled, "I saved you two a seat." Ralph set Elsa down and the two walked over to Felix. "Congratulations, friends," Felix said, "I'll have to break the news to Tamora."

"Do you think she could get us a reservation at the cathedral where you two got married?" Ralph asked, "That would be great."

"I'll have to check with her, but I'll get back to you right when I find out." Felix turned to Tapper. "Hey, Tapper! May I please have a large root beer and a cream soda for my friends here?"

"Comin' right up," Tapper said.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the tavern, a devious ginger-haired man was talking to his lackey, Edvard, about the news. "Can you believe it? That monstrous buffoon and the ice witch are getting _married_! It sickens me!"

"I don't think it's really any of our business, Hans," Edvard replied.

"Nonsense! If those two get married, it will send out the wrong message about our game, that we have no standards about the people we associate ourselves with! Our game will be flooded with those wretched enemies, thinking that Arendelle will allow anyone in, since the wretched monarch is married to a hobo."

"You're going a bit off the slippery slope, sir."

"I am not! And just think about if they have _children_! It makes me sick just thinking about it!" Hans hit his fist against the counter in disgust.

"Then stop thinking about it."

"How can I stop thinking about it?! It just fills me with so much repulsion…" Hans gagged into his hand. "Wait a minute! I've got it!" He turned to Edvard. "I'll use this opportunity to kill both of them at the same time! I'll have rid the arcade of both of those creatures and I'll become the new hero of _Frozen_!"

"But isn't there a large possibility that without them, _Fix-It Felix Jr._ and _Frozen_ will get their plugs pulled?"

"Nonsense." Hans set down the money for the bill on the counter. "Come, Eddy, we've got work to do!"

"The things I do for a paycheck…"

At the end of the night, Ralph walked Elsa back to _Frozen_ 's gate. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Ralphie," Elsa said.

"You're welcome," Ralph said, "And thank you."

"What for?"

"For saying 'yes.'" Elsa, blushing from the sweetness of this comment, kissed Ralph. The taste of fresh root beer was still on his lips, and the taste of fresh cream soda was on her's. They ended their kiss licking their lips.

"See you tomorrow, love," Elsa said.

"Good-bye, beautiful," Ralph responded. He walked to the gate for _Fix-It Felix Jr._ with a smile across his face.

As he started walking through the gate, he was stopped by Surge Protector. "Excuse me, sir, step aside. Random security check."

"Okay with me," Ralph replied.

Shocked by his response, Surge commented, "You're normally so angry when I stop you, Ralph. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I proposed to the girl of my dreams and she accepted!"

"That sounds fantastic," Surge replied, monotone, "Did you bring any contraband items with you from her game?"

"Just her cream soda-flavored kisses," Ralph dreamily answered.

"Pretty sure that isn't contraband. Anything to declare?"

"I'm the luckiest man in the world!"

"I'm sure you are. You're clear to go. Have a nice day." Ralph walked on in. Surge looked at him walk away. He sighed, "No one could ever love a surge protector."

Mr. Litwak opened the arcade at the usual time. The kids and old-school gamers cheerfully entered. They converted their dollars into quarters and got ready to play. As always, _Fix-It Felix Jr._ and _Frozen_ were among the busiest games in the arcade.

"Okay, Ralph," the big man said to himself in preparation for work, "Even though you're excited, don't let this throw off your game. Give those gamers exactly what they came here for: a challenge." He cracked his knuckles. "I'm ready." But despite his efforts, Ralph couldn't help but show some signs of his affection as he wrecked the Niceland Apartments.

One of the kids got the attention of Mr. Litwak. "Mr. Litwak," he said, "the wrecking guy is making hearts when he wrecks stuff." Mr. Litwak watched the next level load. Indeed, Ralph was breaking the windows into the shape of a heart.

"I've never seen this before," Mr. Litwak said, "I'd say it's a Valentine's Day thing, but I dunno if the game has an internal calendar."

"Maybe he's thinking about that ice chick in that _Frozen_ game," the kid joked.

Mr. Litwak laughed, "Possibly. But is the game working fine otherwise?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask if you knew what was going on."

"Well, okay. Keep playing." Mr. Litwak went back to monitoring the arcade. Ralph continued to make hearts with the windows for each level.

Elsa was also having trouble keeping her love-induced joy a secret in her game. In so many of the cutscenes where she needed to convey sadness, she could not get herself to frown, let alone cry. The gamers commented on it, though no one informed Mr. Litwak. The actions of the two lovebirds did not affect the popularity of the games for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Vanellope went to visit her best friend in his game. "Hey, Stinkbrain," she said, arriving at the station.

"Hey, Boogernose," Ralph retorted.

"You were acting really weird today, with the weird heart thing. What's going on?"

"Last night, I proposed to Elsa, and she accepted." Ralph smiled brightly.

"That's great! I mean, not for her, since she's going to be living with you and your stench, but I can imagine that you're happy with it."

"Real funny. She's never had a problem with how I smell."

"So have you guys discussed living arrangements? Always important to consider."

"No, but I'm thinking we'll start coming up with plans this week. Felix is getting a reservation at the cathedral where he and Calhoun got married."

"I'm wondering how she'll adjust from living in a beautiful castle to living in a pile of broken bricks," Vanellope joked, "It's probably not that comfortable, but it'll have to do."

Ralph's smile disappeared. He looked over at the pile of bricks and the tree stump that he called home. "I didn't think about that. Elsa's got so much already, and I've got so little. I don't want her to have to leave all that just to live with me…"

"Ralph…" Vanellope said, "I was only kidding."

"No, no, you're right. Elsa would never want to sleep with me in a dump when she's so accustomed to living in a castle…"

"Ralph. It was a joke. I wasn't being serious about my comment."

"She'd be miserable every single night, with broken bricks poking at her back…"

"I was being facetious…" Vanellope realized Ralph was not letting go of this problem, so she decided to come up with a solution. "Fine. If you're really worried about this, maybe you should have Elsa sleep with you for a few nights. That way any problems can be worked out early."

"That actually sounds like a good idea, kid," Ralph admitted.

"I'm full of good ideas. Now let's get going, lover boy. Your bride-to-be is probably excited to see you." She grabbed Ralph's hand and started trying to drag him over to the train station. He walked with her and took another look at his home. He sighed sadly.

As they walked through Game Central Station, they noticed Elsa talking to Sgt. Calhoun. "Ralph!" Calhoun yelled.

"Hey, Calhoun," Ralph said to her. He and Vanellope walked over to the two ladies. He grabbed Elsa by the hip. "Hello, beautiful," he said to his fiancée. They kissed; Vanellope gagged.

"So I was talking with Felix earlier about arranging a wedding at the Chapel at Hero's Duty Academy."

"Is that where you and Felix got married?" Ralph confirmed.

"Yes. Now I called them up and found that the earliest date they can get you two married is April 24th. Does that work for you?"

"April 24th?" Vanellope asked, "Are there seriously enough people getting married in this arcade to have that be the earliest date?"

"That sounds fine," Ralph said.

"It gives us plenty of time to plan everything," Elsa said.

Hans and Edvard were walking nearby and overheard the conversation. "Did you hear that? The abominable snow woman and the temperamental giant are getting married at the Chapel at Hero's Duty Academy this April!"

"I did hear it. Twice, actually."

"I bet if I was to study that church's layout enough, I could formulate a brilliant assassination plan!"

"Your last assassination attempt failed miserably because you expected Anna to die without writing anything or anyone finding her, let alone her escaping."

"Hey, I was young and stupid at that point. Now, I'm only one of those things." Edvard bit his tongue. "Tell you what. I'll go visit that church, see if I can figure out a death trap for those two."

"And what shall I do while you're out?"

Hans tossed Edvard a set of keys. "Why don't you take my turn cleaning the stables on the Southern Isles?" The prince quickly walked away.

Edvard looked at the keys in his hand. "Oh, joy." He walked to the _Frozen_ gate.

The five friends went to Burger Time. "Table for five, one Kid's Menu," Calhoun told the host.

"Booth, please," Ralph added. The host got out the four menus and one Kid's Menu.

"Follow me, please." The host led them to a round booth. Ralph sat down in the back with Elsa and Felix sitting next to him, Calhoun sitting next to her husband, and Vanellope sitting next to Elsa. The host gave them the menus. "Your waiter will be here soon." He walked away.

"Trade you menus, Felix?" Vanellope asked.

"Why would you want this menu? The portions are too big for you and the Kid's Menu portions are too small for me."

"There are puzzles on the Kid's Menu."

"Gimme!" Felix tossed his menu to Vanellope and she handed him her's. He began solving the crosswords and the mazes.

"Can I get you folks something to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll take a root beer float," Ralph said.

"Make that two," Elsa added.

"I'll take a cola," Vanellope said.

"May I please have a chocolate milkshake?" Felix requested.

"I'll have a beer," Calhoun said.

"We don't have beer, ma'am," the waiter explained, "We're rated 'Appropriate For All Ages.'"

"Really? Damn! I'll have an iced tea instead."

"I'll have those right out for you." The waiter walked away.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with their drinks. By that time, the five decided what they wanted to have. "Let's start with the big guy in the back."

Ralph responded, "I'd like a cheeseburger, with all the fixings." The waiter looked at Elsa next.

"The rest of us are going to split an order of sliders," she said.

"You sure? Only one slider for each of you? They're much smaller than the regular burgers."

"Trust us," Calhoun said, "We've eaten here before. We know what we want…"

The waiter shrugged and wrote it down. "The customer is always right, I suppose." He walked away.

Calhoun turned to the engaged couple. "I want to congratulate you two on your engagement. I can see that you two really do love each other and it makes me so happy that you're committed to each other."

"Well, thank you, Calhoun," Elsa replied.

Calhoun took a sip of iced tea. "I'm willing to help out with the wedding planning since it will be taking place in my game. In return, I hope you two will ensure your compatibility."

"What do you mean? Ralph and I love each other. Of course we're compatible!"

"I know you two love each other. What's important is that you're _in love_ with each other. I want to make sure you two are willing to put up with whatever hardships both of you will encounter and will stay together no matter what."

"Well, okay," Ralph said, "I suppose we could try that." He turned to Elsa. "I'd be willing to test our relationship if you are."

"Do you believe our love isn't strong or pure enough?" Elsa asked.

"No, no. I just want to make sure our love is as strong and pure as it can be."

"When you put it like that…" Elsa looked back at Calhoun. "Yes, Calhoun, we will ensure our compatibility."

"Fantastic! I think one of the first things to do is to live together. Couples who can survive cohabitation have longer-lasting marriages."

"Vanellope was actually talking about that earlier," Ralph commented.

"It was a joke!" Vanellope insisted.

"She's right, though," Elsa commented, "It would be best for us to spend the night together for a few nights to make sure we can live together." She put her hand on Ralph's hand. The two looked into each other's eyes.

Ralph held Elsa's hand in his palm. "Elsa, if I'm not bothered by your ice powers, I know we could live together happily."

"Ralph…" Elsa dreamily said.

"Elsa…" Ralph dreamily replied.

"Ralph…"

"Elsa…"

"Oh, puke," Vanellope snarkily interrupted, "I think I lost my appetite." The four sliders dropped onto the table, each as big as a normal-sized hamburger. Vanellope grabbed a burger and started eating. "Ignore my previous comment."

From above, the waiter yelled, "The cheeseburger will be ready soon."

"The portions here are great," Ralph commented, "It's just that the service is so slow."

"And the orders get easily messed up," Calhoun commented, "Like this slider has egg on it." She removed the top bun and took off the fried egg, dripping its yolk onto the burger patty.

"Trade you for a burger with a shoeprint on top?" Felix asked, showing the indent of a sole on his top bun.

Ralph's burger dropped onto the table with immense force, not surprising given it was half the size of the table. "Oh yeah!" Ralph picked up the burger and began eating.


	3. Chapter 3

With less than 3 months until their wedding, Ralph and Elsa were busy with planning everything. It wasn't just the wedding itself; they had to plan the marriage too. In order to see if they could live together, they felt they needed to spend several nights together.

"I know it's not much," Ralph said to his fiancée, "But it's what I call home."

"It's alright, Ralph," she replied. Even though Elsa had been to _Fix-It Felix Jr._ before, Ralph had never actually shown her where he lived. He walked her to East Niceland, a home for out-of-work characters. "You live in East Niceland?"

"Well, close to it…" He turned and started walking to the dump.

"Are we taking a shortcut to your home? I think it would be better to go along the street." They continued walking, eventually reaching Ralph's stump.

"Here it is: _mi casa_."

Elsa looked around at the pile of broken bricks. "Did something happen to it? Was there an earthquake that only affected your home?"

"No, my home's always looked like this."

"This is where you live?"

"Yeah." Ralph hung his head in shame, knowing he couldn't provide a home worthy of a queen.

"It…could certainly use a woman's touch." Under her breath, she added, "As well as several tons of mortar…" The two stood in awkward silence for a minute.

Meg the Nicelander walked up to the two of them. "Ralph, Elsa, Mary wants to speak with you about the wedding cake."

"Thanks, Meg," Ralph said. The three began walking towards the Niceland Apartments complex. "Mary has got the best cakes in the arcade. I knew she was the one to go to for our wedding cake." The three went into the building and went to Mary's room.

Mary answered the door for the two. "Aw, there's the happy couple," she said, "Come in, come in. Make yourselves at home."

Elsa thought, "The only way Ralph could do that is through extreme demolition." The two sat down on Mary's couch.

"So Ralph contacted me about making you two a wedding cake and I got right to work on some ideas."

"Elsa and I would like a chocolate cake, if that helps."

"Chocolate? I thought you hated chocolate, Ralph."

"I did. But then when Vanellope saved my life, we fell into a chocolate puddle and now I love it."

"How nice. I suppose I could work chocolate into the ideas that I have."

Elsa got up. "Excuse me. I have to go…um…apply lip…shadow…Uh, where's the bathroom?" Mary pointed to the bathroom. "Thank you." She ran off.

"Boy, Elsa sure seemed anxious about putting on 'lip-shadow', whatever that is," Mary commented.

"Yeah." Ralph turned to Mary. "Well, let's hear some of those ideas you have." Mary spent the next 15 minutes giving the ideas for the wedding cake. Her ideas ranged from a simple wedding cake to a life-sized figure of the two kissing. "I think the figure idea is a bit excessive. I do like the idea for a castle-shaped cake."

"I was thinking of adding some marshmallow sauce to give the feeling of snow."

"I think Elsa would…" Ralph realized that Elsa had been gone for ten minutes. He got up to check on her. "Elsa?" He opened the bathroom door.

Elsa shrieked, "Knock!" She was curled up on the floor.

Ralph got on the floor and sat next to her. "Elsa, honey, what's wrong?"

"I just got nervous and had to leave."

"But why? Mary's a nice gal. She's not gonna hurt you."

"I know. It's just…I don't deal well with meeting new people." She started crying.

"But you didn't act this way when you met Felix or Vanellope."

"Maybe it's because I met them in my game? Maybe it's because I was feeling calmer because I had spent the evening talking with you? Or maybe it's because I'm such a mess that I don't even know!" She hugged Ralph and continued crying.

"You're not a mess, Elsa. You've got a great life."

Mary cleared her throat behind the two of them. They looked back at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Mary." Ralph helped Elsa up. Elsa took a nearby tissue and wiped her tears away. "We'll talk about the cakes later." The two left Mary's apartment. As they left the complex, Ralph looked at the distraught Elsa. "You wanna get a drink at Tapper's or something?"

"No, no…I don't think a cream soda will do any good. I think…I think I need some rest."

"Even if it's in my dump of a home?"

"Sure." The two walked towards Ralph's stump. Ralph smashed the bricks into a less uncomfortable platform. They laid on top of it. Even though she was sitting next to her future husband, lying on broken brick was still slightly painful. She tried to keep quiet about the issue, knowing Ralph already was worried about her shyness. Instead, she began feeling sad for Ralph. The poor guy had spent over 3 decades living in such an uncomfortable pile of garbage. "I couldn't imagine living like this for as long as Ralph did," she thought, "He really deserves much better."

Ralph was also concerned for his fiancée. "Poor Elsa," he thought, "She's so shy and anxious. I need to help her gain some self-confidence." Ralph imagined taking Elsa to a Bad-Anon meeting so she could meet some of his other friends. He then thought about how nutty and scary some of them were, such as Satine, Zombie, or Kano, and how damaging it might be if he introduced Elsa to them at her current point. "Maybe I should start small." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ralph woke up the next morning with Elsa sleeping on his chest. He held her close to his heart and smiled. He then realized what time it was. "Elsa!" he shook her slightly. She woke up. "It's almost opening time!"

Elsa went from tired to wide-awake instantaneously. "Oh no!" She got off of Ralph's gut and went to the train to Game Central Station. "I'll see you tonight!" she yelled.

Ralph cracked his knuckles. "Well, I got a full day of wreckin' ahead of me. I'd better get ready." He got ready for the quarter alert.

Meanwhile in Game Central Station, Elsa was racing back to her game. "This would be so much easier without the high heels," she commented. As she ran, she considered what to do about Ralph's current living situation. "I know that I won't be living there as often as he will, but it still makes me sad to know my beloved has to live that way."

Outside of the _Frozen_ gate, Anna was looking for her sister, since the game couldn't start without her. "There you are!" Anna said, "How was your first night with Ralph?"

"It was…interesting," Elsa responded.

"Uh-oh. You can tell me about it on the way to the dock." The two sisters got into the boat to go into the game. Elsa told Anna about how Ralph's home and bed consisted of his tree stump and a pile of broken bricks. She said how uncomfortable it was to sleep on such material and how she crawled on top of Ralph's belly to sleep on something soft. "Wow. That sounds bad. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I think Ralph and I will try again at a later date, but for now, we're just going to resume sleeping in our own games."

"I suppose I should be glad Kristoff and I are from the same game." Anna noticed how sad her sister was. "Hey, cheer up, sis. You two are still in love…Aren't you?"

Elsa thought for a moment. She thought about Ralph, his big heart, his warm embrace, his strength and bravery, and his adorable face. "Yeah," she dreamily replied, her hand against her face, "I think Ralph and I could definitely work out the living situation."

"Good," Anna responded, happy that her sister was confident and happy once again.


	4. Chapter 4

During one break in the game, Ralph went over to talk with Felix. "Felix, I need help," the big man started.

"Well, sure, Ralph," the handyman replied, "I'm always willing to lend a helping hand. What's the matter?"

"Well, this isn't for anyone else's ears…"

"Don't worry, Ralph. As an old-school good guy, I swear I will not reveal anything to anyone else. Not even Tamora…unless she asks."

"Right. So when Elsa and I went to talk with Mary about the cake, Elsa got nervous and ran away. She told me she doesn't deal well with meeting new people."

"That sounds just awful."

"I know. I was thinking I could help her gain some confidence to meet some new people. She's been in the arcade for this long, yet she's never made any friends besides me, you, Vanellope, and Calhoun. I want her to gain the confidence to meet some new people."

"That's really nice of you, Ralph."

"Thanks, buddy. I was thinking of introducing her to some of my Bad-Anon buddies…"

"Bad idea, Ralph."

"That's what I was thinking…and going to say. So instead, I think I'll introduce her to someone simple and work my way up. Do you know anyone who is easy to introduce?"

"Well, I think some of the Namco good guys would be easy to talk to. Maybe you should introduce her to one of them."

"Good thinking, Felix." Ralph high-fived Felix (which Felix was able to accomplish with his jumping skills). A new gamer walked up to the arcade cabinet. "Good luck against me," Ralph said as they took their places.

Ralph made it his goal over the next few weeks to introduce Elsa to someone new from the arcade each night. That night, after the two met up, Ralph started walking Elsa towards the spot where classic characters hang out. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he replied.

Elsa froze up. "Ralph, please. I don't want to do this," she nervously responded.

"Elsa, honey, relax. He's a nice guy. He's not gonna hurt you." Elsa slowly walked next to Ralph as they got closer. They came upon a little blue man wearing a white suit. "Elsa, this is Taizo Hori. Taizo, this is Elsa." Elsa looked down at the little guy. He looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly. Elsa bent over and shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Taizo said, "My friends call me 'Dig Dug.' Actually, everyone does."

"Nice to meet you, Dig Dug," Elsa said.

"I've got to get going. I'll talk to you later." Taizo then used his patented digging device and dug a quick tunnel.

"Bye," Elsa said. She turned to Ralph. "That wasn't so bad," she admitted.

"Would you be up for meeting someone else tomorrow?"

"I guess so."

Over the next few weeks, Ralph introduced Elsa to more people. He introduced her to the paperboy, Ryu, Raphael, wireframe Little Mac, Miles "Tails" Prower, and others. Without even realizing it, Elsa was getting over her social anxiety with Ralph's help.

After a month of introducing Elsa to new people, Ralph asked Elsa, "Are you ready to see Mary again to discuss our wedding cake?"

"I think so. I don't even know what I was so worried about before," Elsa laughed.

"That's what I like to hear! Let's go pay Mary a visit." The two walked to Mary's apartment and knocked on the door.

Mary opened her door. "Ralph! Elsa! What a surprise!" she answered, "I wasn't expecting you or anyone else tonight. Come in. Sit down." The two did just that. "So Elsa, Ralph and I discussed the idea of making a castle-shaped chocolate cake with marshmallow sauce."

Elsa thought of that. "That sounds pretty tasty. Perhaps a bit of graham cracker crusts, either on the rooftops as shingles or on the ground for stone pathways."

"I like the sound of that," Mary said. She wrote it down.

"Also, may we please make the cake light blue?" Elsa lifted her dress slightly. "It's my favorite color, as you can tell."

"A light blue wedding cake?" Mary asked, "This is most unorthodox…"

"To be fair," Ralph pointed out, "the cake is shaped like a castle. I think we're leaving orthodoxy behind on this one."

"Good point." Mary wrote down the color idea. "Do you guys have anything else you want to discuss about the cake tonight?"

"I believe I've given you all my ideas," Ralph said. He turned to his fiancée. "Anything else you have to say?"

"No. I believe everything I need to say has been said."

"Okay. Let me just review." Mary looked at her notes. "So that's a castle-shaped chocolate cake with blue frosting, marshmallow sauce, graham cracker-I'll decide later what I'll do with it-and that's everything. When do you need it by?"

"April 24th," Elsa answered.

"Two months from now? Oh, that will be plenty of time."

"Thank you for all your help, Mary," Elsa said. She shook Mary's hand.

"It's my pleasure, your majesty." Elsa blushed.

As the date of the wedding drew closer, Hans frantically planned his assassination of the two. He frequently visited the Chapel at Hero's Duty Academy in order to figure out how he would be able to kill both of them at the same time. As soon as he had a basic plan, he called for Edvard. "What is it, your majesty?" Edvard dryly asked Hans.

"I've figured out how I'll get rid of both Wreck-It Ralph and Elsa at the same time at their wedding," Hans replied.

"You're still going on about that? Haven't you moved on?"

Hans handed Edvard a sketch he made of the cathedral's interior. "My first thought was to break down the big stained-glass window, but that Calhoun woman makes sure that anything that comes in through that window is terminated immediately." He handed Edvard another sketch. "But take a look at this."

"A chandelier?"

"The chandelier is perfectly placed above the spot where they'll exchange vows. Once it falls on them, the spike at the very bottom will impale them. Disregarding that, the sheer weight alone will crush them."

"Okay. You have your plan. Now how in the world are you going to get the chandelier to fall on them?"

"That's my next step. I'm going to be pulling several all-nighters to figure out how I'll pull it off. I'll need you to stay up and make coffee for the both of us." Edvard groaned in annoyance.

With their cake planned out and being prepared by Mary, Ralph and Elsa moved on to the next part of their wedding: flower arrangements. There were certainly nice flowers in Arendelle, but Elsa wanted to do something different for her wedding. One night in February, Elsa went to _Sugar Rush_ to visit Vanellope.

"Hey there, Queen Frostine," Vanellope said as Elsa approached, "What can I do for you?"

"Ralph and I are coming up with ideas for flower arrangements. I was thinking since…"

"Since I'm a little girl, I'd automatically love flowers and would have the perfect idea for what you'd want to decorate your wedding with?"

"That isn't what I was going to say…I was going to say since you and Ralph are friends, you might allow us to use some flowers from _Sugar Rush_ for our wedding."

"Oh, I can definitely do that!" Vanellope said, "Wait here. I'll get Ralph." Vanellope got into her race car and drove off to Game Central Station. She found Ralph heading to the _Frozen_ gate. "Hey, Ralph, your fiancée is in my game. I'll take you to her."

"Thanks, kid," Ralph said. He got on the back of her car and the two headed back to _Sugar Rush_. "So what's Elsa doing in your game?"

"She wants to use some flowers from my game for the wedding."

Ralph thought about it. "You have flowers in your game?"

"Well, not like organic flowers. They're candy flowers."

"Oh. Gotcha." They approached Elsa. Vanellope stopped next to her. Ralph picked Elsa up in a loving embrace. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hello, handsome," Elsa replied. They kissed.

"Vanellope says that you wanted to use some flowers from this game for our wedding. Also, that there are actually flowers in this game."

"Yes. I thought it would be a nice way to distinguish our wedding from past ones and a sign of the good relations between Arendelle and _Sugar Rush_."

"Plus, you'll be able to eat the flowers afterwards," Vanellope added.

"That is a plus," Ralph replied.

Elsa turned to Vanellope. "What kind of flowers do you have here?"

"I'll take you both to the castle garden. There's plenty of flowers there." Vanellope got in her car, Ralph sat on the back, and Elsa sat on his lap. They drove to Vanellope's presidential castle. After getting out of her car, she led them to the garden. Neither Ralph nor Elsa had ever seen it. "Here it is, the presidential garden!" Elsa and Ralph looked at the garden in amazement. There were so many kinds of candy flowers. There were ones made of marshmallow, hard candy, chocolate, rock candy, bubblegum, licorice, and other assorted types.

"Oh, there are so many," Elsa gleefully commented, "I can't decide! Would I be able to have one of each flower type?"

"Sure, but there is one condition…"

Elsa's smile faded. "I don't like the sound of that."

Vanellope smiled at Elsa. "I get to be the flower girl at your wedding."

"Oh. Well, that isn't so bad." Elsa looked at Ralph. "You have any objections to that?"

Ralph thought for a minute. "No. I can't even think of a joking objection."

"Yes!" Vanellope threw her fists in the air. "I'm gonna get to be a flower girl! I'll have your flowers picked out in a few weeks."

"Thank you very much, Vanellope," Elsa said. She and Ralph began walking away.

"That's another thing off our wedding checklist," Ralph commented. He plucked a chocolate rose and gave it to Elsa. She sniffed it and took a bite.


	5. Chapter 5

After choosing to go with edible flower arrangements, both Elsa and Ralph had food on their minds. As such, they decided to take care of what they were going to serve at their wedding. In order to get some ideas, Elsa had the castle's chef and the kitchen staff prepare several dishes to see what they would serve at the reception. The servants spent the next two days coming up with ideas of foods to make.

Once they had completed their list, Jeeves went to Elsa. "Excuse me, Queen Elsa," he said, "We've finished our list of what we can make using the castle kitchen." He handed Elsa a sheet of paper with several appetizers, entrees, sides, desserts, and beverages.

Elsa reviewed the list. The ideas sounded good on paper. "These all sound delicious," she stated, "but I think it would be best if Ralph and I could taste these items before deciding what we want. Would you guys be able to do that?"

"Certainly, your majesty." She handed the paper back to him. "When would you like us to be prepared by?"

"Is tomorrow enough time?"

Jeeves calculated the cooking time. "If you're okay with us continuing to cook items while we serve you other items."

"I suppose that would be fine," Elsa said. She then left the castle and the game to see Ralph in _Fix-It Felix Jr._ He was just sitting around on his stump, looking out the screen. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Ralph."

"Hey, Elsa. Sit down." He moved over so she could sit next to him. She elegantly seated herself. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"The chef and the kitchen staff generated a list of dishes they can make for the reception. I thought it would be best if we could try out the food so we can make an informed decision."

"That sounds great! I'll get to eat a lot with the woman I love." Elsa chuckled at his comment.

She looked at the pile of bricks. "You know, Ralph…" She looked intimately at him. "We never really gave living together another chance after the first night." She stood up so she could be eye level with him.

"Are you saying…you want to spend the night with me?"

"I'm saying I'd love to." She kissed him on the nose. He blushed.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? You didn't seem to like it much last time."

"I'd be willing to try again. If it would make you happy."

"What would make me happy is if you were happy."

Elsa smiled. "That may be the sweetest infinite loop I've ever heard."

As the two finished up their evening, they went back to Ralph's home. Elsa snuggled up next to Ralph. He covered the two of them with a blanket of bricks. Elsa felt the roughness of the bricks. They felt just the same as last time. But up against Ralph's warm, soft body, she didn't mind nearly as much. She still felt bad that Ralph had to endure such a feeling night after night, but it didn't matter to her as much this night. She fell asleep to the sound of Ralph's snoring.

The next evening, Ralph and Elsa patiently sat in the dining hall of the main castle. They sat in silence for a few minutes, expecting food to be out shortly.

Ralph broke the silence. "What's taking them so long? You did say they'd be ready today, right?"

"That's what Jeeves told me," Elsa replied, "Though, to be fair, it is an awful lot of food they're preparing."

"You ever think about the gamers? I see them bring food in constantly. Do you think they've also got an unlimited amount of food like we do?"

"I don't know." At that moment, Elsa's sister, Anna, walked into the dining hall. "Anna? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you guys were having a tasting for the wedding reception and I wanted in," Anna replied. She sat down next to Elsa. "Plus, I thought you guys might want to have a wedding guest try out the food so that you can get an outsider's opinion."

"Fair enough, I suppose," Elsa said.

"Have you guys had anything to eat yet?"

"Not yet," Ralph said. As if to contradict him, the waiters began bringing out plates of food. There were plates of roast beef, roast chicken, chicken wings, barbecue ribs, and other meat entrees. There were cupcakes and brownies and cookies and other delicious desserts. As he was stuffing his face, Ralph noticed that Elsa only took a bite of each piece of food, two if she really liked it. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

She turned to Ralph. "What do you mean?"

"You're barely eating anything. We've got all this food yet you're only taking a bite or two or each piece. Is it anorexia?" Ralph covered his mouth, realizing how offensive that could be.

Elsa knew Ralph meant no harm with his comment and snarkily replied, "Just because I don't eat as much as you…" She then looked at how messily Anna was eating. "…or my sister doesn't mean I'm anorexic. I just don't like eating a lot."

"Speaking of me," Anna replied, "Are you going to finish that chicken wing?" Elsa looked at the lone wing on her plate. She passed it to Anna, who ate it down to the bone.

With the menu planned out for their reception, Ralph and Elsa had very little left to do for their wedding. Among the last tasks was selecting clothing for the wedding. Elsa took Ralph to a nice tailor's shop in Arendelle.

The well-dressed owner and cashier greeted the two. "Greetings, Queen Elsa," he bowed his head. He looked at Ralph. "And you must be the lucky man planning to marry this lovely lady."

"That's true," Ralph smiled, "We're here to get some clothes for our wedding in a couple of weeks."

"You've come to the right place. My name is Kristian, but most people just call me 'Kris.'" He walked from behind the counter. "We'll have to get to work on you right away, Ralph. We don't normally have such tall men as yourself, so it will take some time to get you fitted." Kris got some of his apprentices to measure out Ralph. In the meantime, he helped Elsa pick out a dress in secret.

"I want something simple," she said.

"Really? For someone regal, I would've expected you to choose an extravagant dress."

"We're having all the flowers made of candy. It's quite extravagant already."

"If you insist." He helped Elsa pick out a lovely, simplistic wedding dress. It was elegant without being tacky. She purchased it right away and snuck it back to the castle while they were still fitting Ralph.

One of Kris' apprentices told Ralph, "You're certainly the biggest customer we've ever had. It might take awhile to find a fabric that fits."

"It's okay," Ralph said, "I got all night." They finally found a sheet of fabric large enough for him. They got out some scissors and sewing needles, and through the magic of being video game characters, made him a handsome suit in under 5 minutes.

"Let's have you try it on and see how it fits." They handed it to Ralph. He went into the dressing room. After a few minutes, he stepped out.

"How do I look?" he asked. The apprentices all applauded. He looked at himself in the tri-fold mirror. "I do look pretty good, don't I?" He flexed a few poses to test the strength and agility of the suit. It fit like a glove and perfectly conformed to his poses. He took it off and put his overalls back on. The apprentices folded Ralph's suit for him and he went to the front to pay for it.

Elsa was standing by the counter, looking quite out of breath. "You ready to pay, Ralph?" she exhaustedly asked.

"You okay, Elsa?"

"Yeah," she responded, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

Kris started to explain. "She just ran back to the castle to…"

Elsa covered his mouth. "…pick up my wallet!" She held up her wallet. "Silly me," she nervously chuckled, "I left it at home." Ralph raised an eyebrow but didn't question anything. He handed Kris the suit, Elsa paid for it, and they took it to the castle for it to be put away for the wedding.

That night, Elsa once again spent the night in Ralph's home. "Are you sure you're okay sleeping here tonight?" Ralph assured.

"Definitely," she reassured, "As long as I'm with you." She pressed her face against Ralph's side and fell asleep.

Ralph leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, my queen." He fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was only a week until Ralph and Elsa's big day. They were making final preparations for their wedding, Hans was making final preparations for their assassination, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen were coming up with ideas for the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

After work, Felix stopped Ralph as he was heading to Game Central Station. "Hey, Ralph," he said, "Kristoff and I were planning your bachelor party."

"Go on…" Ralph insisted.

"We're going to have the most dynamite gals at your party. Chun-Li, Yuni Verse, Sorceress, Cammy…I also heard a few people confirm that Litwak's nephew left his 3DS charging here and he's got a copy of _Super Smash Bros._ So we could have Samus Aran, Bayonetta, Palutena, Wii _Fit_ Trainer…"

"I appreciate it, Felix," Ralph interrupted, "But I want a nice, clean bachelor party. Just us guys having some root beers, playing some games, something like that. Just some good old E-rated entertainment."

"Oh."

"Are you heading to Game Central Station, too?"

"Yeah. I need to find Kristoff and talk to him about the party."

"Thanks, Felix. You're a good guy." The two walked over to the train car and took it to the station.

Kristoff was waiting by the gate for Felix. "Hey, Ralph," he greeted, "Hey, Felix."

"Hey, Kristoff," Ralph responded, "How's it going?"

"It's going fine. Just another day in the arcade. How's it going with you?"

"It's fine."

Felix interjected. "Kristoff, I need to talk to you about Ralph's bachelor party."

"In front of Ralph? That's going to ruin the surprise."

"No, I was just leaving," Ralph explained, "I'm heading over to Tapper's." He pulled out a loyalty punch card. "One more root beer, I get a free root beer." He put it back in his pocket.

"See you, Ralph!" Kristoff waved good-bye. "So I got done speaking with some of the Bash Sisters. They said that they'd be happy to do some work for the party, for a moderate fee."

"Actually, about them," Felix explained, "Ralph said he wants a bachelor party with just us guys and no girly entertainment.

"What?!"

"Yeah. He seemed pretty serious about it."

"Then we gotta make it funny."

"How do we do that?"

"We take someone who wouldn't be a good stripper and have them appear as entertainment for the party."

"Who do we know who could do something like that?" At that moment, Q*Bert walked by them.

" !#!?" !#!?"at moment, Q*Bert walked by them.

ke that?"nment for the party."omsmen were working on their , made him a handsome suit inhe asked. Felix and Kristoff looked at Q*Bert and then at each other and smiled. "%$! &?" he nervously asked.

As Vanellope was working on fixing up her kart, she heard Ralph walk up behind her. "Hey, Stink Brain," she said, "How's it going?"

"I've been better." He took out his loyalty card. "My Tapper's loyalty card expired yesterday." He looked at it. "49 punches in it!" He threw it on the ground. "How's the flower arranging going?"

"I got a **huge** amount of flowers grown. The servants and I are going to start decorating the church with them next week. By the way…" She handed him a light brown tulip. "Here's a root beer one."

"Thanks, kid." Ralph took it and started eating it.

"Hey, Ralph…" Vanellope turned to face Ralph. "I haven't had the chance to say this but I just want to say…" Ralph looked at Vanellope. "I'm really happy for you. You're getting married to the woman you love. I know you love her and she loves you and I'm glad you two are committing to each other for the rest of your lives."

Ralph smiled brightly. He took out his flower. "That was really sweet, Vanellope." He gave her a hug. She hugged him back.

"I mean it." He smiled. After their hug, Vanellope noticed her hair felt strange. She realized Ralph's root beer tulip got stuck to her hair. "I believe this is yours." She pointed it out to Ralph.

"Sorry." He pulled it off her hair, taking some strands with it.

After their wedding rehearsal, Ralph had to get going to the _Pac-Man_ cabinet. For the week's Bad-Anon meeting, Ralph decided to bring Elsa along. "Even though they're villains," he told her, "they're actually pretty nice people. I know none of them will hurt you."

"Don't worry, Ralphie," Elsa replied, "If any of 'em get violent, I'll just hit them with a snowball." She created a snowball out of thin air and tossed it in the air. The two got onto the Pac-Monorail and went into the _Pac-Man_ cabinet. Ralph led her to the meeting place, the Ghost Home. Already, several bad guys were there.

Once the meeting started, Clyde the ghost said, "Before we talk, I want to bring everyone's attention to Ralph." Everyone looked to face him. "Ralph, we see you've brought a guest along."

"I'm Elsa," she introduced herself, "I'm Ralph's fiancée."

"It's very nice to meet you, Elsa," Clyde said. "Everyone, say 'Hi' to Elsa." Everyone said "Hi" to Elsa. "Has Ralph told you about Bad-Anon before?"

"A little bit. He said it's where bad guys go to have weekly to…talk?"

"That's true, but incomplete. Here at Bad-Anon, we're dedicated to counseling bad guys who feel lonely or disrespected. We help them make friends with other bad guys and encourage each other to keep on going." He looked at Ralph. "We also do kidnappings."

"What?" Ralph asked. A couple of other bad guys tied him to his chair. "Oh, no…"

"Don't worry, Ralph," Satine said, "We're not taking you far." He and Zombie picked up Ralph's chair and carried it to the exit of the Ghost Home.

"Thank you, boys," Felix said when they got out.

"You're welcome," Satine replied.

"Let's get going," Kristoff said. He and Felix lifted Ralph onto a wheeled platform. They pulled Ralph away.

"Bye, Ralph…" Zombie said, "Have fun at party!" He waved good-bye.

"Hey," Satine said, pushing away Zombie's axes. "Be careful where you wave those things." The two walked back to their seats.

Elsa sat on Ralph's chair. "What about me?" she asked.

"Your bachelorette party is also going on," Sorceress said. She looked at Zangief, who was munching down donuts. "Zangief. Escort." She got up and walked over to Elsa. The two took Elsa to her bachelorette party.

In Tapper's, the patrons were cheering for Ralph as he was wheeled in. "Okay, guys," Ralph asked, "What's the deal?"

"Ralph," Felix said, "It's your last night of freedom. We wanted you to have some fun."

"No, guys…I wanted a clean bachelor party."

"But Ralph, you can't have your cake and eat it, too," Kristoff told Ralph. Ralph looked at Kristoff. Kristoff looked at Tapper. "Hey, Tapper! That bad pun was your cue."

"Oh, sorry," Tapper said. He walked to the end of the bar and wheeled in a large cake.

"Now, Ralph," Felix said, "Are you ready?"

Ralph looked at Felix with utter annoyance. "No."

"Good! Let's go!" The cake burst open on top. Out of the hole came a dancer moving and shaking in a slow, rhythmic pattern. Everyone went silent but the music.

"Really?" Ralph asked. "You put a wig on Q*Bert and got him to act like a stripper coming out of a cake? This is my bachelor party?"

"Hey, we thought it would be funny," Kristoff explained while laughing.

Ralph shook off the rope he was tied down with. Since it was his, Kristoff picked the rope up and put it away. After freeing himself, he said, "I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Felix yelled. Ralph looked at him. "Ralph…I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. But please don't leave." Ralph stopped. "These guys all wanted a show, and without you or any entertainment other than Q*Bert, they're gonna get angry."

Ralph thought about the guests. They looked slightly unhappy. He didn't want to stay, but didn't want to upset them. "Okay, everyone…" Everyone looked at him. "Drinks are on me for the rest of the night!" Everyone cheered. "Three drinks, max." Ralph looked at Felix. "You wanna go?"

"I guess so." Felix left with his best friend.

Meanwhile in Arendelle, Elsa was having her bachelorette party with other girls from the arcade. Along with them, there were also plenty of handsome men, scantily clad, entertaining the ladies. Elsa walked around uncomfortably with her sister nearby.

"Hey, Zangief!" Anna yelled at the muscular Russian. "Strike a pose!" He showed off his muscles with several strong poses. The ladies oohed and ahhed at him.

"Anna," Elsa whispered, "What about Kristoff? Would he want you doing that?"

"Hey, lighten up, sis," Anna replied, "It's your last night of being single. Have some fun."

"This just doesn't feel like fun to me."

"I know something that'll cheer you up." She turned to Zangief. "Hey, Zangief! Can you do impressions?"

"I will try," he said. He cleared his throat and threw his hands in the air. "I am going to wreck it!" he yelled. Everyone laughed. Even Elsa.

"Yeah, that is kinda funny," she admitted. She sighed sadly.

Anna realized her sister wasn't having fun at her party. "Would you like to step out for a minute?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Elsa and Anna walked to the dock and rowed to Game Central Station. The two walked around for awhile.

Eventually, both Ralph and Felix bumped into Anna and Elsa. Ralph and Elsa looked happily at each other. "Hey," Elsa said.

"Hey," Ralph responded, "What are you doing here instead of your bachelorette party?"

"I wasn't comfortable with all the half-naked men trying to impress me at the party. Why aren't you at your bachelor party? Didn't want to be surrounded by half-naked women?"

"At my request," Ralph explained, "we didn't have any half-naked women. Instead, Felix and Kristoff put Q*Bert in a wig and had him pop out of a cake."

Anna burst out laughing at this idea. "That's hilarious. I wish I could've been there to see it."

Felix chuckled, "Yeah, that was pretty good." Anna and Felix looked at how deeply Ralph and Elsa were looking into each other's eyes. They then looked at each other. "Let's leave these two together," Felix suggested. Anna nodded in agreement. Felix went back to _Tapper's_ and Anna went back to _Frozen_.

Ralph looked at Elsa. "You know this is the last night of being single before our wedding, right?"

"Yeah. That's what the girls at the party reminded me."

"You wanna go back to my place?"

"I'd love to." Elsa and Ralph walked to _Fix-It Felix Jr._ The two stood on the balcony of the Niceland Apartment penthouse. They didn't say a word to each other yet their smiles never faded. They just held each other lovingly, looking out of the screen to the reaches of the arcade.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally the big day. Everyone was ready to burst with excitement. After the arcade closed, Ralph went to get all cleaned up. He took a nice, long shower, getting all the mud and dirt off his body and out of his hair. He got into his tuxedo and styled his hair back into its usual spikiness. He went off to _Hero's Duty_.

As Ralph entered the Chapel at Hero's Duty Academy, he couldn't help but notice the beautiful job Vanellope and her servants did of decorating the church with edible flowers. The place smelled like sugar. It actually made Ralph a little hungry. He took one of the marshmallow flowers and ate it.

The other guests so began to gather. Felix and the other Nicelanders, the members of Bad-Anon, Vanellope and the _Sugar Rush_ racers, etc… all took their seats among the many pews. Since Vanellope was the flower girl, she went to the back of the church. Ralph walked over to her.

"Great job with the flowers, kid," he told her.

"Thanks, Ralph," she replied, "I wanted them to look extra pretty for Elsa. And you, I guess." Ralph smiled.

Meanwhile, Elsa was getting into her wedding dress. The bridesmaids helped get her make-up and hair done. As they were doing so, Anna started talking to her sister. "You look absolutely beautiful, sis."

Elsa looked at Anna. "Thank you, Anna. You look beautiful, too." She looked at her other bridesmaids. "All of you look beautiful!"

"Group hug!" Anna yelled. They all hugged each other, even Calhoun.

Calhoun looked at her watch. "It's almost showtime." She took out her blaster. "I'm gonna get into guard position. She left the dressing room.

The wedding began. Skrillex started playing music for the procession. Olaf began walking down the aisle with the pillow for the rings. Vanellope, wearing her regal dress and a flower crown, walked down the aisle alongside him, tossing candy rose petals behind her.

She whispered to Olaf, "I like the bow tie. It looks really cute on you."

"Thank you," he whispered back, "The flower crown is really adorable."

Outside of the church, Hans was ready to enact his plan. "This open window will do just nicely," he said, "but how do we get up to it?" He saw a rain spout that ran just next to the window and began to shinny up it. Once he got high enough, he looked down at Edvard. "Now just follow my lead."

Edvard looked at Hans. "You know, I think I'm just going to sit this one out…I'm not particularly fond of heights."

"Be a man," Hans instructed. He continued to climb up the spout. Edvard realized there was no real alternative and started to climb as well. Once they got to the window, Hans pointed out the chandelier he was going to drop on Ralph and Elsa. "Okay. So how are you going to drop it on them?"

Hans took out a hacksaw. "I'm going to climb along the rope over to the chandelier, cut through the chain that suspends it, and have a front-row seat for the death of Ralph and Elsa."

"And you're sure this won't also kill you?" Before Edvard could get an answer, Hans began crawling towards the chandelier. Once he got on top of it, he got out the hacksaw, waiting for the music to stop so he could start cutting.

On the floor, Elsa began walking down the aisle. Ralph stared at her. She was so beautiful in her dress. She held a bouquet of white flowers in her glovely hands. Ralph's heart beat intensely as she drew closer. Several people in the audience began crying.

Once she reached the stage, Ralph lifted the veil off her face. The two turned to the priest. He started to wed them. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." People weren't paying attention to him too much, since they were trying to figure out where the weird rhythmic noise was coming from.

Once Hans got through most of the link he was cutting, the chandelier made a loud "CLANG!" and made a sudden, brief drop. Hans stopped hacking. "Why do they always make a sound before they fall?" The link broke and the chandelier started falling with Hans still on it.

Everyone looked up in horror as it fell. Ralph and Elsa were paralyzed with fear. Ralph looked at Elsa. With the only movement he could muster, he pushed Elsa out of the way of the falling chandelier, into the safe arms of her sister. He then lifted his hands and braced for impact. The chandelier fell on top of Ralph.

"Ralph!" Elsa yelled, "No!" Everyone looked at Hans, who was standing on top of the chandelier. "You monster!"

"I am not a monster," Hans said, "I'm not a giant with a temper issue, nor am I an ice witch. I was trying to kill the two biggest monsters in the arcade!" Elsa threw a snowball at his eye. "Ow."

"You're the monster, Hans!" Elsa yelled. She threw another snowball at him. "You killed the love of my life!"

At that moment, the chandelier began rattling. Hans grabbed onto it so he wouldn't fall off. The chandelier was lifted up by Ralph, not a scratch on him. He held the chandelier over his head. "I'm not dead yet!" Ralph yelled. He smiled.

"Ralph! You're okay!" Elsa ran up and hugged him, knowing he was safe.

"The suit's also in good condition," Felix commented, "Catching the chandelier didn't cause it any tearing."

Kris the tailor spoke up. "My shop did the suit." Everyone looked at him. "Sorry. Just wanted the free advertising."

Hans looked down at Ralph. "Looks like my plan failed," he growled, "But I'll be back! I'll be back to kill both of you again!" He looked down at the ground. "Um…could you set me down? I'm kind of afraid of heights…"

Hans heard a gun cock in his direction. Calhoun was pointing a blaster right at Hans. "Hate to let you down," she said, "but you're not going anywhere. You're under arrest."

Ralph had an idea. "Why don't we give him some punishment before we take him home?" Ralph looked at Kristoff. "Kristoff, have you still got the rope from last night?"

Kristoff took out the rope. "You wanna tie him up?"

"You read my mind." Kristoff tied a lasso and got Hans' arms tied up. Ralph lowered the chandelier and Kristoff finished tying him off. They then took Hans and set him down next to Calhoun.

Everyone took their places again. "Are we good?" the priest asked. Everyone nodded. "Where were we? Oh yes. If any man can show just cause as to why these two should not be lawfully joined in holy matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

Hans started yelling, "Because they're horrible creatures that don't deserve a happy ending!"

"Hang on a sec," Felix said. He got out some duct tape from his tool belt and covered Hans' mouth. Hans continued to yell through the duct tape, but primarily incomprehensible nonsense.

"Thank you, young man," the priest said to Felix. "Back on topic…Does any man or woman here have any just reason why these two should not be lawfully joined together?" He looked at Ralph and Elsa. "Do either of you have any doubts going into this marriage that you wish to express at this time?"

Ralph smiled at Elsa. Elsa smiled at Ralph. "I'm not in the mood for clichés tonight," Ralph jokingly commented, "No regrets."

"I have no second-thoughts," Elsa said.

"Do you, Wreck-It Ralph, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and obey her 'til Game Over do you part? If so, say 'Yes, I do.'"

"Yes," Ralph said, "I do."

"And do you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and obey him 'til Game Over do you part? If so, say 'Yes, I do.'"

"Yes, I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the game of _Hero's Duty_ , I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ralph picked up Elsa. The two kissed. Everyone cheered. "Have you got the rings?"

"Right here!" Olaf said. He presented the rings. He handed Ralph the small ring and his mother the large ring. Ralph put the ring on Elsa's left ring finger. Elsa put the ring on Ralph's finger.

Ralph and Elsa left the church with thunderous applause. "So are we walking to the reception?" Elsa asked.

"I had a better idea," Ralph said. He pointed out his truck.

"You got your truck from racing with Sonic?"

"Yep. I thought my wife deserved the best transportation to her wedding reception." Ralph got in first and helped Elsa in. The two drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone met up with Ralph and Elsa in the Arendelle Castle. Once everyone showed up, the food was served and the toasts began.

"When I first heard that Ralph and Elsa were a couple, I thought to myself, 'Why? Those two have nothing in common!' But now that you two are married…I still don't see it," Gene said.

Ralph stared at Gene with utter annoyance. "Thank you for that," he sarcastically responded.

"Can I go home now?" Gene asked.

"No."

"Damn." Gene sat down.

Up next to speak was Anna. "I wrote down a little something to say," she said. She took out a sheet of paper. "For years, my sister was afraid to show me who she was. She hid herself away to protect me and I never thought I would get to know her again. Once she opened up her heart and let me in, we grew close again as sisters. She then opened her heart even more and let Ralph in, too. Today, I gain a brother as my beautiful sister becomes his wife. I love both of you more than words can express. I wish you both decades of love, laughter, and happiness! Congratulations to my sister Elsa and my new brother Ralph! Cheers!"

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Anna," she said, "That was very sweet." She looked at Ralph. He had tears pouring down his face. "Are you crying, Ralph?"

"No," he lied, "I just have something in my eye. Both eyes." He wiped away big tears.

The next to give a toast was Q*Bert. "&$^%," he said, "%^%$^^* ! #$# ! ^%&$# #%! #$^%."

"Thank you, Q*Bert. I don't know what you said."

After several more toasts, some dancing, and plenty more food, everyone started to go home. Ralph and Elsa drove to Ralph's home. "I know my home isn't a great way to start our marriage," Ralph said, "but I still wanted to spend our first night married the same way we spent our last night single: together."

"Oh, Ralph," Elsa responded, "Your home isn't bad at all."

Ralph pulled up next to the dump. Something had changed. His small section of the dump had been shaped into a large bed, made of bricks. There was a large platform, held up by four posts, as well as a canopy, also made of bricks. The part Ralph loved the most was his stump was built into the bed, as both a headboard and a headrest. "No way!" He got out of the truck and helped Elsa out. He ran up to the bed. "You made a bed using the bricks?!"

"Yep. A lot of bricks and a lot of ice. Go ahead; try to wreck it."

"What?"

"Yeah. Try it."

Ralph clenched his fists and hit the bed. The bed shook, but no damage was done. "Ow."

"I made sure it was strong enough to support you and me. That way, it would never get broken."

"I thought you were fine with how my home was."

"I was. But I thought my husband deserved better than to live in a pile of broken bricks." Ralph started to cry once again. He hugged Elsa.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too, Ralph." The two got onto the bed and proceeded to passionately kiss each other for the rest of the night, happily married.


End file.
